Alcohol abuse and dependence are significant public health problems in the U.S. and worldwide. Clarifying the causes for onset and chronicity of these problems is a high scientific priority, as is the development of practical, effective interventions. This is an application for a K05 Research Scientist Award for Deborah Hasin, Ph.D. The purpose is to provide 5 years of ongoing support for Dr. Hasin to continue and expand her leadership role in alcoholism research. This will be achieved through the K05 release from teaching and administrative duties, allowing Dr. Hasin to continue to concentrate on her research and mentoring, which is characterized by a very high level of scientific accomplishment and productivity. During the K05 award, Dr. Hasin proposes to continue her research program at Columbia University (Mailman School of Public Health, Department of Epidemiology and College of Physicians and Surgeons, Department of Psychiatry). Dr. Hasin's research has focused on four main areas. (1) The validity of concepts of alcohol use disorders in the general population and the natural history of those disorders. (2) The relationship of major depression to alcohol and drug use disorders. Dr. Hasin's work has answered some of the main questions in these two areas, and continues to address important remaining issues. (3) Gene-environment interaction. Israeli population subgroups differ in their exposures to drinking environments and in their drinking. By studying alcohol metabolizing genes, alcohol consumption, and dependence severity in recent Russian immigrants to Israel and other Israelis, Dr. Hasin has identified a unique opportunity to study specific genes under sharply contrasting environmental circumstances (background per capita alcohol consumption levels). Dr. Hasin's work in this area has been described as critical for future directions in gene-environment studies of alcohol. Dr. Hasin will also continue to develop a newer area. (4) Brief intervention for unsafe drinking among patients in HIV primary care. Dr. Hasin will conduct her multifaceted program of research with experts at Columbia University and elsewhere. The K05 plan also includes continued participation in national and international scientific activities, and expansion of Dr. Hasin's mentoring and science education. By releasing Dr. Hasin from other responsibilities, the K05 award will allow Dr. Hasin to maintain her outstanding level of contribution to the field of alcoholism research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]